This invention relates generally to packaging processes and machines, and particularly to processes and machines for packaging stacks of multi-layered groups of products in cases.
It is a general object of the invention to provide an improved process and machine for packaging multi-layered groups of products.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide a packaging process by which cases may be formed from case blanks, products grouped and stacked, the formed cases packed with the stacks of products, and the packed cases sealed all by one continuous and repetitive series of process steps.
Another object of the invention is to provide a packaging process of the type just described which may be conducted in an efficient, expeditious and reliable manner.
Another object of the invention is to provide a packaging machine in which products may be sequentially fed, grouped together into distinct layers, arranged into multi-layered stacks and packed into a case.
Another object of the invention is to just provide a packaging machine of the type just described in which case blanks may be formed into open cases, packed with goods and sealed.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a packaging machine of the type just described which may operate in an efficient, expeditious and reliable manner.